


Even Heroes Cry

by yoshi12370



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Team Flare Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshi12370/pseuds/yoshi12370
Summary: Sycamore stops a still injured Meyer from patrolling Lumiose City after the attack from Team Flare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a heart to heart between these two after the Team Flare Arc and this happened. It's unbeta'd

“And where do you think you’re going, Meyer?”

Meyer, fully dressed as his vigilante alter ego Blaziken Mask stops in his tracks after hearing the professor call out to him. He turns around to see Professor Sycamore with his arms crossed and sporting a disappointed look.

“Oh Gus! I didn’t see you there.” Meyer replies with a sheepish grin. “How’s your evening?”

Sycamore, ignoring the greeting walks up to the masked hero and says, “I really hope you’re not planning to go on a patrol tonight. You haven’t fully healed from the injuries from that Flare crisis!”

“Gus! I’ll be fine! I feel much better! See?” Meyer says as he does some poses then instantly grabs his sides and crouches down in pain. “Haha…this isn’t much for me…”

“Meyer your ribs still haven’t healed. You can’t do anything like this until you fully recovered!” Sycamore carefully guides Meyer in an upright position. “I don’t want you to get more hurt.”

Meyer frowns as he begrudgingly gets up. “But what’ll happen if I’m not out there…”

Sycamore sighs and gives him an assuring smile. “You did enough during the crisis. I’m sure the city will be fine for a few more days without your watchful eye. The most important thing you need to worry about now is getting enough rest and healing.”

Meyer gives him a sad smile. “I hate to say it but you’re right. I can’t protect the city when I’m not at my 100%.”

“Marvelous! Let’s get you out these clothes and retape your sides.” Sycamore guides Meyer to his bedroom.

Now out of his costume and in nightwear with his ribs re-taped, Meyer sits on his bed looking lost. Taking a break from being Blaziken Mask is messing with his head a lot more than he would like to admit. Sycamore said the city will be fine without his patrol for a few days but he honestly doesn’t believe it. After the Flare Attack he wants to do more to feel he’s protecting the people he loves, instead of standing there completely helpless.

“I got your pain medication and a nice tall glass of lemonade, your favorite”

Meyer looks up to see Sycamore with a tray with the items he just described. Sycamore looks as cheerful as ever despite dealing with the aftermath of the crisis and Meyer appreciates that. He knows that it may be more to it than that but seeing the professor happy makes him feel good.

“Thanks Gus” Meyer takes his medication and downs the lemonade right after. It’s a little too sweet for his tastes but he’s glad he taught sycamore to make it by scratch than buying store bought or used the powder mix.

“How are you feeling?” Sycamore sits beside him, placing a hand on his. Meyer takes it and laces his fingers.

“I’m OK. I’m just not used to…not patrolling.”

Sycamore chuckles softly. “Your dedication is admirable, but even heroes need time to heal.”

Meyer makes a noise that sounds like he’s not all that convinced. Sycamore squeezes his hand in response, assuring.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay Meyer.” Sycamore says.

Meyer tenses up and says, “But why doesn’t it feel like it? I feel I didn’t do enough…”

Sycamore tries to interject but Meyer cuts him off. “I tried to protect Bonnie as much with all I got but…”

Meyer squeezes Sycamore’s hand in response of remembering seeing his daughter in pain and crying her eyes out for her friend. He knows there wasn’t much he could do to help her since it was clearly some sort of a psychic link between her and Zygarde…but seeing her like this broke him more than being slammed into the wall.

“And then Clembot being destroyed…I claim to be a hero but I can’t even protect my own kids…” Meyer shuts his eyes to try to stop the tears from falling. He failed as a hero and as a father and now he feels pathethic.

“Meyer that’s not true!” Sycamore starts, now having both hands on Meyer’s. “You’ve done above and beyond to protect Clemont and Bonnie as a father and as Blaziken Mask. You watched over the city and protected everyone who lives here. You are a great hero!”

Meyer opens his eyes and stares at Sycamore who’s giving him a determined look. “But I..”

Sycamore cuts him off. “Meyer without you, Gabrielle wouldn’t be here.”

Sycamore then smiles and starts tenderly rub Meyer fingers. “Without you, I wouldn’t be here. You saved my life and many others.  I am very grateful that you’re here and I am happy that I’ve met you.”

Meyer stares at Sycamore for a moment, letting his words sink in. Then he smiles, wipes his tears then shakes his head, chuckles a bit. “I’m glad I’ve met you too, Augustine.”

Sycamore brightens seeing Meyer cheer up a bit. He then leans into Meyer’s space. “Marvelous…”

Meyer fills the rest of the space, having his lips met Sycamore’s. They don’t part for a few moments.

“Thank you.” Meyer says as they break apart “And, sorry for the sad display.”

Sycamore waves his comment off saying, “Nothing of it. Everyone needs a moment to cry, even heroes.”

Meyer laughs. “Yeah I needed that.” Suddenly he yawns.

Sycamore gets up seeing Meyer needs his rest. “I should go. I don’t want to get in the way of your rest.”

Meyer however doesn’t let go of Sycamore’s hand. “Actually…can you stay the night?”

Sycamore blushes a bit. “Well I don’t know if we could do _that_ with your injuries…”

Meyer barks out a laugh. “Gus! I meant just sleeping over! Like you said I’m in no condition for any rigorous activity no matter how much I want to…”

Sycamore laughs and says, “Just teasing~!”

Sycamore changes to his spare nightwear he usually leaves at Meyer’s bedroom since this kind of thing often happens now that they’re together, and crawls next to him on the bed. They end up slightly spooning together.

“Is this okay? I’m not hurting you right?” Sycamore asks Meyer as the big spoon, gingerly touching his arm.

“I’m fine, Gus” Meyer replies reassuringly. “Thank you for staying”

“You know I can’t resist the fragrant flavor of oil.” Sycamore says. Meyer chuckles at the response.

“That being said.” Sycamore starts. “If I catch you trying to patrol before your injuries heal again I’m going to tie you to the bed…”

“Oh really?” Meyer responds sounding intrigued.

“Yeah and I’m going to leave you there till you get better!”

“Aww dammit Gus”

Sycamore laughs and Meyer joins him, their hands now intertwined again. They both quiet down and close their eyes, and end up falling into slumber embraced within each other’s warmth.


End file.
